From a Distance
by SqueezyStan
Summary: In paradise, they find it was never meant to be. One-shot.


A/N: From a picture manipulation challenge posted on the Marysia Boards. This was the result, and I kind of like it. Read or read not. There is no peruse. (Haha, I love to butcher Yoda quotes.)

****

From a Distance   
  
  
Sarah smiled at the sparkling water. No matter how many times she came here, it was always magical. It was always happily relaxing. The falls would hum gently in the background noise of birds twittering and fish surfacing for water bugs here and there. This place felt more like home than her family's house back in Connecticut. Even if all her adventures were back there, her heart was still here.

Sighing contentedly, Sarah pulled the large blanket from her bag and spread it out on the beach. She settled herself on the blanket and emptied the remaining contents of the bag. Namely, a notebook, a ballpoint pen, and a towel.

Breathing in the clear air, she relaxed herself on the blanket and took up the notebook and the pen. She looked around the lagoon with a careful eye and a small smile happily on her lips. She captured every detail on paper, noticing that so far nothing was different. Everything was as it always had been— pure and untouched.

Looking up to peruse yet another area of her private paradise, she noticed the small owl perched on an overhanging branch of a tree precariously suspended over the water. She stared at it curiously and wondered what had interrupted its sleep this afternoon. Sarah took note of its presence in her notebook.

Then something occurred to her. What _was _an owl doing awake at this time of day? The scratching of pen on paper stopped and her eyes slid back to that low branch. She observed it carefully. There was an intelligence about its golden eyes, as well as something that spoke of agelessness. Why was it watching her so fervently?

And then she remembered.

Once upon a time, there had been a confrontation, a battle of wills. She had said the words. With no dignity left, he had transformed and flown away. Sarah had triumphed over him in every way. Every way except for happiness. She had seen that look of sorrow in his eyes before he took flight. Something had sparked in her fifteen year old self that she could not understand at the time.

Now she understood it full well. It had been desperation that had sparked the Goblin King's ill-chosen words. Words that she now knew she could appreciate. _Fear me, love me_, and the owl ruffled its feathers as it gazed at her. An idea hit and she smiled inwardly.

Keeping eye contact with the mysterious owl, Sarah pulled herself to her feet. She unbuttoned the light dress she wore and began to peel it from her shoulders, fully aware of the arousing nature of this act. She stepped out of the dress to reveal the black bikini that worked to her every advantage. The owl turned its head and Sarah winked. Yes, Sarah Williams did indeed have power over the Goblin King.

She waded into the water and took a dive. Every inch of her body was wet and glittered in the sun as she surfaced. She pulled the hair from her face and looked toward the overhanging tree that was now only a short distance away. But what she saw then only served to unnerve her.

The owl was no longer perched on the low branch. Instead there was the human figure of the Goblin King. _Jareth_, her mind sighed. He was resplendent in his simple finery and somehow didn't look at all out of place in her little paradise. He wore black breeches and heeled boots that came to his knees. A black poets shirt hung on his lithe frame and his pendant sparkled from his bare chest. Barely touching the water, a cape hung from his shoulders. His blond hair remained the becoming organized chaos that she remembered it to be. He was breathtaking. But more importantly, he was real.

Sarah continued swimming, the sly smile remaining on her lips. She refused to let him see the effect he had on her. He watched her, fascinated by every move she made--she was ten times as graceful in the water. 

And so they continued in this manner, one watching the other, waiting for each other to make some move, until Sarah finally grew tired. She tore her eyes away from his and swam for the beach.

She wrapped the towel around herself and looked back at the tree where he had been lounging with not-so-surprising elegance. To her surprise, no longer lazed the Goblin King. Again, the white and russet owl returned her gaze. As she gazed at the owl, an intense sadness filled her heart. Somehow she knew they would never be together. Even if they both wanted it with all their hearts. She realized that some things were not meant to be. This little piece of heaven was all the magic she would ever enjoy.

With that, she sat back on her blanket and turned to her notebook. He would make the perfect story.


End file.
